cockrockfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt (Drobbaaa)
Matt first appeard in Season 2 of Cockrock and has been major member through out the series and has regulary filmed and uploaded content to his YouTube channel (https://www.youtube.com/user/drobbaaa). Matt is the second longest running member of Cockrock and has been within the major storyline since Season 2 and has stayed a main member. However, Matt has not yet made an apperance in Cockrock RPG 3000 + 1 Edition but will be joining Toby as a main chacater in Lightspring Hollow. Cockrock Antedate Not much is known about Matt's history before Cockrock apart from he was Toby's assistant and apprentice and one of his closet friends. From Toby, Matt was learning the ways of Alchemy and took many interests in matters which Toby was connected to including Necromancy however Toby forbid Matt from learning Necromancy to protect him from the Academy. Matt gained a scholarship from the Academy of Magic and Alchemy after Toby spoke highly of his ability in the use of Alchemy and was shortly given the chance to become Toby's assistant. When the Academy found out about Toby's involvement in the forbidden knowledge and banished him into hiding, Matt joined him and was also shunned by the Academy. During this time Matt grew a passion for studying and learning the ancient art of manipulating time and space which was an ancient magic that was long forgotten. Matt learned about this ancient magic after he was reading through some of Toby's old spell books. After years of research Matt gained the knowledge and was able to manipulate space and time. This allowed him to instantly pop in and out of reality which allowed him to teleport to different locations, he also gained the power to travel through time however he could only go travel a few months. Shortly after learning this knowledge Matt was killed in the war between the rebellion and the Academy. Cockrock After an age of deep habitation within the Void, Toby awakes and comes back into the world of Cockrock. During this time Toby needed someone to talk to since there was no word from the other Elders. So Toby decided to repeat what he did with the other Elders and decided to resurrect Matt. However, Toby was still weak from his time within the Void and was not able to restore Matt fully. Unfortunately Matt did not have any memories of his time before Cockrock, however Toby believed this was the best for him. Matt quickly got back to his old habit and was able to manipulate the space and time around him however he did not have full control over it. Matt quickly grew a passion for farming however he was not able to complete his farm in time. One day, Matt awoke to find that his friend had mysteriously disappeared. Soon after Matt discovered that Toby had travelled into the the future. Matt used his power of time manipulation to travel forwards in time to help Toby bring peace to the lands of Cockrock once again. Matt travelled to the Industrial Age and helped Toby bring balance once again. After, he joined Toby and explored the new world of technology. Matt gained the friendship of a couple of wolves who lived with him and Toby. However this time did not last forever and the threat of war was upon them. the United Nations of Cockrock contacted Toby and Matt to help disarm a live nuclear explosive which was hidden among the radiated ruins of an old Cockrockian base. Matt travelled to the Forbidden Zone with Toby and became the co founder of the newly created company, Cock Bros Inc. Between them they were able to locate the nuclear missile. However, Matt suddenly disappeared and did not leave a trace. Now it is up to Toby to find him! Lightspring Hollow Toby has decided to pack his bag and leave with Matt to go on a camping holiday in the remote mountain town of Lightspring Hollows! By doing this Toby hopes to get relieved from the stress that is building from the rising tensions between the Chicken Empire and the United Nations of Cockrock. However, things are not as they seem. Can Toby discover the answers to the mysteries which this town holds.